


Pain comes in many forms.

by PrincessKitsuna



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Let Shane be happy, Semi-Slow Burn, Shane (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Shane/Female Player, hurt and healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitsuna/pseuds/PrincessKitsuna
Summary: Shane and his farmer, have been married a year now. What started as a normal promise of, "I'll be home before midnight." turned into a worried night for Shane. He decides to get up, and go find her. A sword, a jacket and a worried, frazzled mind later; and he was off to find his elven eared wife.





	1. His Elven-eared Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Stardew fic and I absolutely LOVE my purple haired chicken boy! So, tell me what you think! *rubs hands together* LET'S DO IT!

The clock ticked away the minutes on the wall, and Shane was absolutely restless. A once cold, now room temp beer sat on the table, with a ring of condensation surrounding the bottom of the can. She promised to be home an hour ago, but here it was midnight and she was nowhere to be seen in the house. He grabbed his old and cozy Joja Co. jacket, a sword she had set aside for him-a Templar's Blade- and began walking out to the door. He pushed the white door open, and took a deep breath. Please, whatever the  _ **fuck**_ was out there, looking over Kitsuna, keep her safe.   
  
    He had already lost so much in his life, he couldn't bear losing another important part of it. As he walked, the silence in the night offered understanding, and it offered time to think. Scenes began popping into his head of all the things that could've happened to her. Mugged and left for dead, kidnapped, cornered by any monst- No. Shane. Stop. She promised she would be safe. His hand found it's way to the ring around his finger he sighed. Her promise to- in her words (always forever calming ones) "Always love him, be there for him, and support him." He smiled and felt his heart pang, as he came to the cliff side overlooking the mines, where he saw Linus, hovering over  _something_. "Linus." Shane walked over, and Linus turned to meet his gaze. 

 

   Shane wasn't too fond of anyone in the valley, well aside from Kitsuna. But Kitsuna; she loved everyone, like they where extended family to her. She always had a super soft spot for the children, and Linus. She would always ask Linus on picnics, or to go mining with her. Hell, Shane could remember the excitement in Kitsuna's eyes when Linus agreed to attend their wedding. That also brought back memories of their autumn wedding. It was just the turn of the season, and the weather wasn't hot, but wasn't freezing. He remembers seeing Kitsuna at the alter he and Lewis had set up. She had a long white dress, it made her pale beauty even more beautiful. He remembered seeing her face. She had tears, of later admitted nerves and joy. Her pointed ears had white earrings instead of her normal black ones. And, the royal blue Mermaid Pendant hung from her neck. He thought he could never be this happy, oh how thankfully wrong he was. He loved this woman more than life itself, and would give his for hers in less than a heartbeat.   
  
 He shook his head, snapping himself out of memories of a happy past, and into the worried present. "Linus, Kitsuna told me she was going mining today, have you seen her at all today?" He asked, worry taking over the tone of his voice. Linus rubbed his beard. "I saw her go into the mines. Haven't seen her come back out yet." Shane drew his sword, "thank you Linus. I need to go find her." He took a breath, and instead of dashing off the natural inclined path, he ran past Linus' tent, and jumped off the cliff. Jumping was the easy part, landing was where it got rough. He landed on his feet thankfully, but it shook him from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He recovered in a minutes time, and he began running into the mine. 


	2. Into the Mines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane bolted into the mines, his heart racing now, and it wasn't just from running to the mines.

Shane bolted down levels of the mine. His heart was pounding, and it wasn't just all from the running he had just done, to get to the mines. He could feel the irregular pounding against his chest, and he got more scared each level he went down without seeing her. He finally reached floor eighty five when he finally heard something that didn't make him feel any better: a piercing scream.   


  **Oh Yoba please, don't let that be exactly what he thinks it is.**  
  
 He pulled his sword from the sheath that held it and dashed over.   
  
 His heart pounded, his eyes widened, and when he finished slaying the three skeletons that had the source of the scream pinned: his heart stopped and sank.  
  
 Why her?  
  
 His Elven princess lay in a heap on the floor. Unmoving. Shallow breaths making her chest rise and fall irregularly, and scratches, cuts and blood litter her once moon pale beauty. He sheathed his sword quickly, and dropped to his knees beside her, and began shaking her, "Kitsuna!?" he asked, with desperation for her safety in his voice, "Kitsuna!!??" He begged this time.   
  
 She gave absolutely no reply.  
  
 He wasted no time grabbing her and running for the elevator. 

 His heart pounded against his chest as the creaky old machine opened its doors for him, and the sound of his slamming onto the "Floor Zero" button, echoed through the cavern. With a squeel, and eerie creak, the elevator began pulling them to the entrance. Shane knew they couldn't waste time.

                                                                          **Floor Seventy.**

He kept his eyes on her. Ignoring the blood accumulating on his old jacket.   
  
                                                     **Floor Sixty-Five.  
 **Her breathing was shallow. Tears threatened to spill out.  
 He needed to be strong. And, not just for his wife.   
  
                                                                          **Floor Fifty.**

He had no way of being able to patch her up while he waited. He was used to patching up minor injuries on her, be it from an animal or farm equipment 'Getting her back', as Kitsuna loved to accuse things. She enjoyed joking they where beginning an anarchy. But, something this major? He'd have to take her to Harvey. He couldn't do anything for this.   
                                                                           **Floor Ten.  
  
 **Keeping his mind on the good times with her, was the only thing keeping him a semblance of calm. His eyes looked up to the floor counter. Only a few more floors til she would be alright.   
  
                                                                           **Floor Three.  
  
** Come on you stupid elev- Oh shit. "Kitsuna???" He asked immediately, once he stopped hearing her labored breathing, "Kitsuna?!?!?" He yelled to no one.  
  
                                                                          **Floor Zero.**  
  
The doors creaked open. He dashed out of elevator, the only thing warding off exhaustion was his adrenaline. Which, in an unrelated honesty, was alot. 

                                                                       


	3. Damnit Shane, go to Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take care of it kiddo, and Shane?" ~Marnie
> 
> "Yeah?" ~Shane
> 
> "Please rest tonight." ~Marnie.
> 
> Both of them knew he wouldn't sleep that night. Not while he was as worried as he is.

He dashed out of the cave. The sun had yet to show any sign of rising. Adrenaline made his feet move, not his mind. He remembered a scene like this, just not exactly.  
  
  
  
    _~Months Ago~_  
Rain poured on top of his drunken body. Yoba knows how many cans surrounded him, and one empty was loosely held in his hand. He pondered just rolling off the cliff. He had been in this position so many times before, so why hadn't he followed through on it yet? The only thing currently keeping him from doing so: was Jas. But, in this state, she was the last one on his mind.  
  **"Shane?"  A familiar, soft toned voice asked, "what are you doing?**

_There was no was that was Jas. She was asleep before he even decided to come out here. Marnie's voice wasn't that soft. So...Process of elimination of people who cared about him....Jas...Marnie..._

_**"Kitsuna...**   **I'm too small and stupid..*hic* to take control of my life...*hic* Tell me why I should even go on? T...Tell me why I shouldn't just roll off this cliff right now...?"**_

_**"Shane..." The farmers voice stopped him, she sounded genuinely worried for him, "The decision is yours....I know I can't stop you right now..Please know..I'm always here for you."** _

__**"Th...Thank you..." His voice was soft and meek, he was thinking now, "I appreciate that...I really do...Now...I think I need to go to the hospital..."**  
  
She squeaked and rushed over to him. She may be small, and not look able to, but she lifted him up, and rushed to the hospital. She pounded on the hospital door, "Harvey!!!" She yelled, "Shane needs your help!!" The door opened, Harvey stood there, "Go lay him down in a bed."   
  
A bit of sedation later, and one stomach pump later, he couldn't really remember the rest of that night. He remembers going to Kitsuna's house the next day, and thanking her for her stopping him the night before.   
  
**"I'm just glad I was able to help Shane."** ****  
  
  
His heart panged in his chest at the memory. That's when he truly figured out what he wanted in life. Rather, he figured out he wanted HER in his life. He skidded to a stop in front of the hospital door, "HARVEY!! GET YOUR ASS UP!" He yelled to the doctor, "SHE ISN'T FUCKING BREATHING FOR YOBA'S SAKE!!!" The door flew open, "Get her in here now. I need you to go get Maru." He couldn't bring himself to waste time. Two o' clock in the morning be damned, he wasn't going to let his wife die, he didn't care who he had to wake up. He ran to find Maru. The carpenters shop, Maru was always stargazing at this time. He panted, "M...Maru..." His adrenaline was slowly wearing off, "H-Harvey...K-Kitsuna...H-Hospital..." She tilted her head, then after a minute, pieced together the bear bones of what he meant. She grabbed his hand, and rushed to the hospital. She left Shane in the waiting room, and then rushed to Harvey, who had already re-started the small woman's heart.   
  
 Shane sat, knowing he could do nothing right now, so he pulled out his phone. He began texting Marnie, asking her to check on Kitsuna's animals tomorrow. A rather quick reply. Strange, but he didn't question it.   
  
_"Is something wrong Shane?" ~Marnie._  
  
_"Yeah..Just a long story, I really don't wanna retell tonight...To cut a super long story short: Kitsuna got herself extremely-"_ a slight exaggeration oh his part,  _"-hurt in the mines. I needed to bring her here, and I doubt either of us will be there to take care of them in the morning, and Tonster-"_ Kitsuna's cat,  _"-will start destroying her shit if he isn't fed tomorrow." ~Shane_  
  
_"I'll take care of it kiddo, and Shane?" ~Marnie_  
  
_"Yeah?" ~Shane_  
  
_"Please rest tonight." ~Marnie._  
  
Both of them knew he wouldn't sleep that night.   
  
  
  
**~Hours later, roughly six AM~**  
  
Maru walked out, to check on Shane. Harvey was still patching the poor man's wife up. She was extremely lucky to be alive. Shane looked like hell. It was apparent he hadn't slept, but he needed it. Maru gently sat the clipboard she was holding down, "Shane?" She asked. Shane's head perked up, and she immediately knew she should wait to tell him about his wife's full condition, later certainly after he rested. "She's alive." She smiled, and watched Shane give a relieved sigh, "Harvey is still working, he wants you to go home and rest just a bit."  
  
  
"Maru I can't, I need to be by her side."  
  
"Shane. We need you to rest. She'll be in a better condition when you wake up. I promise. Now go home. You look and smell like Hell."  
  
"Maru I-"  
  
"Shane, I swear to Yoba if you don't go the fuck home, I'll call Marnie, and have her tell Jas you need to be taken care of."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He challenged.   
  
"Try.Me." She looked deadpan at him.   
  
He sighed. He was covered in blood, and stank, and was tired, and kinda hungry. Still it wouldn't be the same without her by his side.   
  
"Shane, here." Maru handed him a bag, "her clothes. And, this-" she handed him Kitsuna's mermaid pendant, "we didn't wanna risk ruining it. Now go." She hustled him out him out the door. When she was sure he was on his way to the farm house, she walked back to Harvey, "I sent him home, he looked like Hell.", Harvey sighed looking at the woman on the bed beside him, "You didn't tell him, did you?" Harvey asked, Maru sighed, "Harvey, I couldn't dare..He needs to rest with some sort of calmed mind. I'll tell him when he comes back."   


 


	4. Feeding the Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Shane's, bloody jackets, oh my!

Marnie gently pet the chicken she had just fed a treat, she believed they named him Jitsu. Yeah, that was his name. After collecting the eggs, she made her way to the house. Shane was probably still at the hospital, and she and Jas had planned to clean the house for Kitsuna and Shane. She pushed open the door, and she walked in. The smell of lavender greeted her as she walked in. She remembered telling Kitsuna that lavender was the universal comforting smell. It honestly smelled like a home. She walked into the living room to get the kitchen.

 

 What she was greeted with, was not what she was expecting.  
  
    ** _Shane's Joja Mart jacket, bloodied up and laying on the back of the couch_. **

 

What was it doing here? It should be at the hospital with Shane? Her thoughts continued running together, until they where interupted: by a single, familiar snore. She traced its origins quietly back to the bedroom, where she was greeted by: Shane, curled into what she presumed his side of the bed, tucked beneath the covers and passed out cold. She silently shook her head, smiling a bit. Maru had to have sent him back. Harvey couldn't force him to leave his wife's bedside, Harvey didn't have enough backbone for it. She quietly walked into the bedroom, and tucked Shane in, and rubbed his hair. She gave a small smile, then closed all the blinds in the bedroom, and walked out. She then grabbed his jacket, and decided to try and scrub the blood out, which went better than she thought it would. 


	5. Making Shane's Day Worse, for Dummies. Written by Doctor Harvey.

Shane woke with a start. Looking around the room, he sighed, and found himself mumbling, "stupid nightmares can kindly fuck off..." Upon a waking inspection of the room, he found the blinds closed. When did that happen? He certainly didn't do it, and Kitsuna couldn't have ei- Marnie. He remembered asking her to feed their livestock and asshole cat, which was currently roaming the house, crying for attention. He pulled himself out of the bed, not bothering to make it up, he didn't have the time. He pulled his shoes back on, and pulled a navy blue hoodie on. Then, rushed out the door. He didn't even notice Marnie and Jas cleaning up.   
  
 Shane ran back to the hospital. When he went in he immediately saw Maru, "Where is she?!?!" Maru sighed, "Shane. Harvey needs to talk to you. Go to his office." He felt his heart drop as he walked to Harvey's office, and past his wife. He opened the door, "Harvey? Maru said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Shane. Sit down."  
  
Shane complied, "So...How...How is she?"  
  
"Well. She should make a full recovery in time. But..."  
  
Shane sighed in relief, then heard Harvey, "But?"  
  
"Shane? Did she ever tell you if she was pregnant?"   
  
"N...No...She didn't..." His eyes widened. Kitsuna was pregnant??? He had no clue.   
  
"She must've been waiting to surprise you, or she didn't even know herself."  
  
Shane rubbed his hands through his purple hair, "What...what are you getting at..?"  
  
"Well...When you brought her to us, we figure out shortly after Maru arrived she was pregnant and...well...with that massive sword strike through her stomach...It...killed the baby...I'm sorry Shane..."   
  
Shane sat back in his chair. He had no clue how to process this information. His hands ran through his hair, and he took a deep breath, "h...how far along?"   
  
"She was two and a half months. She wasn't showing yet, but did she get sick any? Express any weird sort of cravings?" Harvey asked.  
  
"No....She never let on she was pregnant..." Shane sighed, "I can't believe her...."   
  
"Shane. Don't be mad at her...She probably didn't know either. Pregnancy is different for every woman...I'm sorry though, but maybe you'd like to go see her?"   
  
"Yeah.."   
  
"Go ahead Shane. Go be by her side. I want to keep her for another few days, then I'll let her go home."  
  
Shane nodded and followed Harvey out of the room, and to his wife's side. 

 


	6. Memories of the Days of First Love.

 Once Harvey showed Shane where Kitsuna was, he left him be. The silence was near deafening, minus Kitsuna's light snoring. Shane sighed, sinking into the chair next to her bed. His hand found its way to hers and he watched her sleeping form for a moment. He scanned over what part of her body he could see without moving the covers, nothing too bad. A few scars on her face. That was the most of it. He planted a kiss on her sleeping face. He knew she wouldn't be awake for a while, so he did his best to relax and be still. Shane was never any good at it, anyone could and would tell you in a heartbeat.   
  
 Shane's mind went back to calmer times. Back to when he 'hated her'.   
  
_**~Two years ago~**_  
  
_**The bus came a screeching stop. When the doors fully opened, a single girl disembarked. Hair long and auburn brown, pulled into two pigtails held by red hair ties. She was certainly short for one. Her eyes twinkled. One of emerald green, and one of royal purple. She didn't look like a farmers granddaughter, what with her pale skin and elven ears. A druids daughter and a farmers granddaughter. Lewis was there to greet her first thing.**_  
_**"Kitsuna?" Lewis asked, with a hint of nostalgia to his voice. He hadn't seen the girl since she was much tinier and he had hair that wasn't white.**_  
_**"Hi Lewis!!" The elvish girl hugged him tight, "It's been too long!"  She smiled.**_  
_**"Yes it has kiddo, though I wish you where here on...better circumstances." He sighed. The girls grandfather had died two years prior, and left the entirety of  Serenity Farms to her, as it's sole heiress.**_

_**"Come on kiddo." He led her away to the extremely decrepit cabin.** _

__

_**Kitsuna scanned it once Robin and Lewis left. It needed ALOT of work, and her magicks alone, would not be enough. She sighed, "let's get crackin!" She popped her fingers and began to work.  ** _

__

_**That evening, she made her way to the Stardrop Saloon. She began mingling with everyone, as Lewis had told her to do. She found herself exhausted an hour later. She took a seat beside the fireplace, where a man stood against the wall. She turned to face him, "Hi." He gave a simple nod in reply. "My name is Kitsuna. I assume you're Shane? Marnie mentioned you." Again, a simple nod. She sighed, this wasn't going anywhere, but Shane wouldn't complain. She sat in a comfortable silence with him. Neither minded. Shane had a clear enough mind, to not tell her to kindly fuck off. She wasn't pressing him for conversation, and he didn't care enough to do so.**_  
  
_**~A year and a half ago~**_  
  
_**Kitsuna and Shane sat silently on the docks. Again, a comfortable silence between them. Both held a beer in hand, and it was painfully clear the tiny druid could not hold any sort of alcohol. Having finished her second, and holding an unopened third she was already trashed.**_  
_**"Well...My liver is begging me to stop, and apparently so is yours..." He rolled his eyes hard. This kid wasn't getting home on her own. He lifted her up, bridal style, which wasn't too hard. He carried her home to the farm house and laid her in bed, not daring to touch her clothes.**_  
  
_**"Shaaaaaaaaaaaannnneee~" The drunken farmer begged, "Don't leave me 'loooonnnnneee!!!" Oh boy, she was a clingy drunk.**_  
  
  
_**~One Year ago~**_  
  
_**Shane gently kissed Kitsuna, "Shannneee....I don't wanna go to this stupid bachelorette party..." She groaned. "I know." Shane sighed, "Just humor them, and then go to sleep as soon as possible. It'll be over soon." He smiled. She nodded, "see you tomorrow?" She asked, "See you tomorrow shortie." He smirked.**_  
  
_**The next day was their wedding, he remembered his favorite short shit, walking down the isle in a white gown.**_  
  
_**He remembers crying seeing her. Something he'd never admit to.**_  
  
_**He remembers the night in her cabin, they where arguing over something. He remembers her in tears. He remembers the heartbreak, the hurt, and how he couldn't take it anymore. He remembers pulling the Mermaid Pendant out, and crying. He remembers telling her how he was sorry, for whatever started the fight. He remembers the shock, the wonder, the forgiveness in her eyes.**_  
  


 

_**~~~~** ** He remembered her saying yes. ** _


	7. She Who Finally Wakes, and They who Bond over Mac and Cheese Pizza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and cheese pizza and bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not joking, I want mac and cheese pizza after writing this. Enjoy!

Shane stayed in his chair, for a solid fourty-eight hours. He waited patiently for Kitsuna wake. Much to Harvey's annoyance, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat, or worse...shower. Ugh.   
  
   _ **~48 Hours from the day they arrived at the hospital.~  
   
**_ Her eyes struggled to open. She groaned, as they slowly complied. Daylight filtered through the curtains. She looked around, and immediately landed her eyes on Shane.   
  "Sh...Shane...I hurt..." She whispered, pain being her only tone of voice.  
  "Lemme go get Harvey." Shane got up and walked out, going to find Harvey. He knocked, "Harvey, she's awake."   
  "Alrighty. I'm coming." He walked out of his office, and into the room with Shane, to see Kitsuna.   
  
_**~A few hours later.~  
  
**_ Shane gently laid, the now sleeping Kitsuna in their bed. Her eyes were red, puffy and raw from sobbing over the news. His heart hurt for her. She blamed herself, and there was no amount of convincing he could try, would let her think otherwise. He knew she wouldn't sleep well. She would wake up crying, sobbing over what could have been. He knew all too well the depression she would be in, the unwillingness to move out of their bed. She would cry if anyone made mention of it, so he asked Harvey to keep the miscarriage on the down-low.  
  
 He sighed, covering her up. Then went to the bathroom and showered. He felt a bit better, since he was clean. He dried off, and put on fresh clothes, then left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He began to cook for them. His best idea was to fix her favorite meal: mac and cheese, along with one of his: pizza. So, why not the best of both meals: mac and cheese pizza, with red pepper flakes. He grinned and got to work.   
  
**_~Meanwhile...~_  
  
**    **She stood, alone in the darkness. Tugging her favorite of Shane's jacket close. She was dressed only in that, and a long t-shirt. She was barraged by constant whispers from unknown voices:**  
   
  _ **"Failure!" One shrieked.**_  
 _ **"Disgrace!" Another called.**_  
 _ **"Not meant to be a mother!" The voices began sounding familiar.**_  
 _ **"I question why I ever proposed...." Even more clear...**_  
 _ **"Why do I even love you?" Wait...Was that..?**_  
 _ **"I never want to see your stupid fucking face again!" Oh Yoba...It was Shane's voice.**_  
  
_**"Sh..Shane..." Her voice, soft and scared.**_  
 _ **"Please...I-I didn't know..."**_  
  
__**"LIAR!!" The voice cried**.  
  
"SHANE!!"  
  
  
She shot up and screamed.  
  
Shane dashed into their room.   
 "Kitsuna???!!! Are you alright?!" He asked, sounding extremely worried.   
  
"D-Don't look at me!!" Kitsuna begged.   
  
"Sweetheart....Look at me.." He walked to bed.  
  
"N-no!!" She began shaking.   
  
"Yes." He put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
She looked up at him. Tears poured down from her eyes, onto her cheeks.   
  
"Talk to me..." He pleaded, "I have mac and cheese pizza. C'mon, and we can talk over it."  
  
"Al...Alright..." She whispered as he carried her to the table.  
  
  
And, so they talked, cried and comforted one another. All over macaroni and cheese pizza.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories Revisited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I'm so sorry for not updating this for a long time! Well, back to the writing grind! And, what better way to start back writing, than with a long chapter!

Shane gently tucked Kitsuna into their bed. She had cried herself to sleep while he held her, and it broke his heart. After he tucked her in he made the walk to their bathroom. As he walked in, he silently shut the door and began peeling off his clothes.   
  
**Off came his jacket.**  
He watched himself in the mirror. Certainly now a changed man. He hooked his jacket onto a hook on the door.   
  
**Next, his jeans.**  
He couldn't help but smile though. Despite how much trama, heartbreak, and what felt like world-ending sorrow, had transpired that day, he couldn't help but to remember the good times he had, had with his wife.   
  


**Then his white t-shirt, and on came the water.**  
As the water began shooting from the showerhead, Shane began to recall the first time he met her.   
  
_He trudged his way to Joja Mart. He hated it so much. The only thing he looked forward to during the day, was drinking his sorrows away at the Stardrop Saloon. And boy, did he 'hurry' there._  
_Typically everyone would leave him alone, and by Yoba it was perfect. Jas hated when her Uncle Shane came home drunk, so he tried but usually always failed. That was, until one night, a new, vibrant energy, erupted into the Saloon. He could tell immediately, even with his dulled, and hammered senses._  
   _But, it didn't take long, until the new girl bounded over to him. A wide grin was plastered on her face, and she had a faint smell of strawberries and cream lingering around her. Her hair was a long, dark, auburn brown and, it hung to her lower back. Her eyes were certainly a topic of interest, as one was a deep, emerald green and one was a beautiful royal purple. From within her thick hair, pertruded two, pointy, elven ears. He looked her up and down once, and gave a groan, "Look, I guess you're new here and all, but you don't need to speak to me, I'm perfectly fine being alone." She spoke no words, until a beer appeared in her hands, "The lady behind the bar, I believe her name is Emily, said you'd like this." He took the ice cold drink from her hands and gave a slight nod of thanks. She seemed to take the nod, and walked away, "nice to meet you, Shane!" She called as she walked into the Arcade, and struck up a conversation with all the younger patrons. Wait, how'd she get his name? He never gave it to her, did he? No, he would remember had he did._  
 He left that night, thinking of her. He had never even gotten her name. Though, he never did ask. But, he still couldn't stop thinking of her. Her boundless energy, her physical oddities, though, in Stardew Valley, he had seen weirder in his past. Foregoing any thought of the Traveling Cart that came every Friday, and every Sunday- he still couldn't help it.   
  


His mind came reeling back to the present, as he pulled his boxers off, and slipped into the shower. Though, during the course of it, his mind began wandering again. 

 _He opened his eyes and found himself awake, next to a sleeping farmer. She was curled into his side and looked happy in her slumber. He looked around the room one good time, seeing the blinds to her windows pulled shut, and the door to her bedroom locked. What had happened last night, he just didn't remember. His thoughts continued that way until he sat up. Two warm blankets fell off his chest, a red blanket, that honestly wasn't very warm, and a fluffy white one, that was much warmer than the one on top of it. He looked to the farmer once more, His eyes widened, as he was_ **naked.** Why was he naked next to the farmer?! Memories of the night before came flooding back to him from the night before. To cut a long, exhausting, story short, he had come back to the farmhouse with the farmer, and to put it elegantly, fucked her brains out. He remembered her screaming his name, the pure euphoria in her voice. He remembered feeling...Amazing.   
 He also remembered laying back down beside the farmer and pulling her close.   
  
  


_His mind fast forwarded. This time, he stood in Marnie's house. Jas sat on his lap, as he showed her the Mermaid's Pendant. Her baby purple eyes twinkled at the sight of the beautiful blue pendant. Her words, still echoed in his mind, just as clear as she said them,_  
**"So, you really do love Ms.Kitsuna?"** She took the pendant into her hands, almost as if she didn't believe he was going to propose.   
**"Yeah kiddo"** Shane smiled at her,  **"I wanna, but I don't know how to just yet."**  
Footsteps echoed into the otherwise quiet room,  **" Shane?"** It was Marnie, **"Can I speak to you for a moment?"**  
Shane stood,  **"I'll be right back, hang onto that pendant with your life kiddo."** Jas nodded to agree. He walked out, following Marnie.   
**"I heard you're struggling to figure out how to propose?"** She asked as she went into Shane's room.   
Shane closed the door behind him, and he let out an audible sigh.  __ **"Yeah, so the secrets out?"**  
**"Just, be honest with your feelings and just, when the moment feels right. Ask her."** She smiled and rubbed his back reassuringly. __  
  
  
His mind went reeling again.   
  
_It was date night for the young couple. Kitsuna was out in her field, finishing her days' work. She had gotten a late start, as she hadn't been feeling well that day. He had told her not to worry about doing the field work that day, but she had ignored his warnings anyways and went to work in her field. He was hurriedly finishing dinner for them, and smiled as he did so. You know, he never thought he would have a domestic life. But, it made him laugh. Life was full of surprises, and he was going to make this one a surprise for his girlfriend. He never really asked her out, rather, they just kind of, adopted the title, or 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and it had been this way, for years. Three at a minimum. That's how long Kitsuna had been in town. He drained the pasta of any water and put it back in the pot. He smiled and made his way to the front door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a gentle, cool breeze. It was late autumn, so it was cooling down a lot in the valley as of lately._  
**"Kitsuna!"** Shane called,  **"Dinner is ready!"** Silence. He raised an eyebrow and called again.   
  
_Small mews greeted him from below. Tonster, her cat._ **"Hey, buddy."** Shane gently pet the small, orange tabby cat,  **"Where's mama?"**   ****Kitsuna loved calling the kitten her 'fur baby' and she loved the cat to death. The small kitten took off towards the barn, Shane then followed suit. He opened the door and found the elven woman asleep, her back against the mayonnaise maker she had built, with a small bit of help from Robin. Shane sighed, he knew she wasn't feeling well, and yet she ignored his wishes. He slowly took off his jacket, watching her sleep for a moment, and wrapped it around her, picked her up (which wasn't a hard task, seeing as she was only 100 pounds, even at 21 years old.) As he walked back to the house, she began waking up. **"Shane?"** She asked,  **"Where are we?** , Shane walked into the cabin.  **"You know, I'm not happy with you ignoring what I felt was best for you."** He sat her on the couch.  **"Shane, I was fine!"** She immediately protested,  **"I just needed a break!"** ,  **"Kitsuna!** " Shane snapped,  **"You need to take better care of your body, and listen to it more often!"**  
And the arguing began.   
_After a few minutes, something within Shane snapped._ **"KITSUNA, JUST LISTEN TO ME."** He snapped, and she fell silent, almost immediately. **"We need to stop arguing. And, I need to come clean about something."** He took a deep breath,  **"Kitsuna. I love you so, so much. A-and, I don't want it to end, over something stupid."** He took a deep breath,  **"Kitsuna, I need to know since I'm so shitty with words....Will you be mine?"** He pulled out the Mermaid's Pendant, and presented it to her,  **"Will you marry me?"** Silence. She gently took the pendant from him, and her eyes filled with tears and finally, after what felt like eons of horrid silence,  **"YES, SHANE YES!!"** She screamed and tackled him in a hug, and cried.   
  
  
Once more, his mind went reeling to another memory.   
_It was the day of their wedding and they were to be wed in the Community Center (which had only been restored the day before). Kitsuna and Shane had just said their vows, and everyone was cheering, when who else but sata- I mean, Morris, stormed into the community center. The room fell silent. Kitsuna never let go of Shane's hands, and they both simply stared. Angry, and gruff came Morris' voice,_ **"Sales have been plummeting! Where have all my customers gone!?"** and he began inspecting the room before crying out, **"All my customers, HERE?!?"** , then came Pierre's voice,  **"How does it feel?"** even Abigail, Kitsuna's maid of honor, and best friend looked on, in worry for her father. All was silent, until Kitsuna piped up, with a small smirk decorating her face,  **"Let them settle it the old-fashioned way."** and, after a moment of Morris' rambling, Pierre looked grateful for the young bride's decision, as he then immediately, with what sounded like a solid hit, decked Morris in the face. Caroline gasped in horror, and Abigail screamed out,  **"Get him dad!!!'** even George, the old fart, busted out laughing.   
**"Oh and by the way Morris!"** Shane yelled,  **"I QUIT!!!"**  
And, he could've sworn, he saw a look of smug pride on his wife's face at that moment.  
  
He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from a shelf above the toilet, then wrapped it around himself, then walked quietly out of the bathroom, watching his wife, of two years, sleeping. 


End file.
